Mise à Mort
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures] : Histoire à choix de chapitre. B.O.B a finalement été capturé. Il va être jugé et mis à mort. Petite histoire où B.O.B pense à ses derniers instants. Et peut être quelqu'un viendra l'aider ? A vous de découvrir. Vous avez sa destinée en main.
1. Mise à mort : A propos

_**Mise à mort :**_

 **AVENTURES**

Chapitre à choix

 **T**

Drama - Hurt

 **Pairing :** B.O.B, ? et ? (surprise surprise xD)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Bob Lennon, Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat et Krayn. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**


	2. Introduction

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Voici notre nouvelle petite histoire. Plus courte que la plupart que j'ai prévue.**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces petits écrits sont là pour vous faire patienter avant le projet : Le golem. Et oui, d'ici la fin du mois de Septembre, ou début octobre, nous allons commencé à publier la version du lore du Golem : Grunlek.**_

 _ **En attendant, régalez vous bien avec cette histoire qui comme Genderbend a deux fins différentes.**_

 ** _On se retrouve à la fin de l'histoire pour vous dire quand sera publié les suites._**

 _ **Merci à Klervia pour la correction.**_

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **01 - Mise à mort :**_

La scène se déroule en plein été. Sur une grande place au sein du centre d'une ville. Une masse de personnes s'était rassemblée auprès d'un échafaud construit dans la nuit. Des informations avaient été transmises entre les habitants de la ville et celles des alentours. Un spectacle allait commencer. Et pas n'importe lequel. La mise à mort d'un horrible criminel qui la gangrenait. Quelqu'un qui avait éliminé en un simple sort la vie d'une région entière. Des familles entières s'étaient réunies devant cet espace pour voir la tête du criminel. Ce dernier avait été arrêté par des paladins de l'Église des Murmures il y a peu. L'exécuteur de la sentence avait préparé son matériel pour punir le criminel. Le panier pour récupérer la tête et la tendre à l'assemblée, le repose-tête pour étaler cet horrible créature. La hache affutée pour trancher les chairs, les muscles, les tendons et les os. Le gaillard costaud observait la foule massée qui patientait encore dans une tension palpable. Certaines familles soulagées était entrain de pleurer. D'autres avaient envie de se venger. De prendre la place de l'exécuteur.

Dans le même moment, un demi-diable vêtu d'une légère tenue rouge observait les chaînes et les menottes à ses poignets. Une pure merveille de magie qui aurait pu l'aider dans son adolescence et/ou dans certaines situations plus cocasses. Une connaissance que malheureusement les mages ne se partageaient pas. Leur savoir étant conservé dans leur cerveaux vieillissants.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, frêle mage de feu, possédant les attributs des démons : écailles carmins sur les joues et pupilles de chat, était prisonnier. Arrêté pour les crimes qu'il avait commit. L'extermination de toute une région avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Le mage avait pu échapper à pas mal de problèmes pendant un moment. Avant d'être rattrapé par ceux qu'il avait combattu : l'Église des Murmures.

Ces derniers avaient encore une rancoeur énorme contre cette équipe d'aventuriers. Et plus particulièrement pour ce diable. Car c'était lui qui avait pratiquement annihilé tous les membres des Églises. Certes, il s'était débarrassé également d'un gros problème. Mais il en était devenu un également.

B.O.B soupirait. Il leur avait fallu un instant, où il était légèrement en retrait par rapport à ses amis pour se faire attraper. Il avait essayé de se défendre, avant de voir des enfants complètement effrayé par son attitude démoniaque. Il était devenu ce qu'il cherchait le plus à éviter : un monstre. A cause de cette vision, il avait lâché sa vigilance. Les Inquisiteurs de l'Église des Murmures en avaient profité pour l'attraper et le ferrer.

Aux yeux des gens à ses côtés, il était le méchant, les paladins étaient les gentils.

Le reste du groupe n'était pas intervenu. Peut être avaient-ils un plan. Peut être avaient-ils vu qu'il ne serait pas sauvable. Peut être même ne savaient-ils pas qu'il était parti ailleurs.

Dans tous les cas, B.O.B était seul. Seul devant les paladins des Murmures. Seul face aux tortures. Seul face au jugement de la plèbe.

Il avait été emmené dans les prisons de la cité, où il était resté emprisonné pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait droit qu'à une petite portion de pain et un peu d'eau. Les seuls personnes qui venaient le voir étaient de l'Église des Murmures. Ils étaient présents pour l'humilier. Le traîner dans la boue. Le torturer. Lui faire perdre espoir.

Et lui était coincé. Son démon intérieur ne répondait plus. Les Intendants et les Églises avaient oeuvrés pour créer une pièce l'empêchant d'utiliser la magie et faisant taire le démon en lui. Ils avaient même fabriqués des chaînes et des menottes de la même espèce afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'utilise rien contre eux.

La solitude était encore plus affreuse à subir, quand le demi-diable sentait la mort s'approcher à quelques pas de lui, proche laissant une fraîcheur sur son épaule..

Il s'en était pourtant fait une raison. Il savait qu'un jour ou un autre, l'évidence de la vie voudrait qu'il meurt. Il était même surpris qu'il ne soit pas mort avant. Avec sa faible constitution et les aventures vécues. Il pouvait être heureux d'avoir vécu jusqu'à présent.

 **"Il est l'heure !"** hurla le geôlier en lançant un regard méprisant sur le demi-diable.

Sans aucune délicatesse, un paladin en armure rutilante attrapa le criminel par les cheveux et le mit sur pieds. Ils lui retirèrent ses chaussures. Après tout, il n'en aurait plus besoin dans la mort. Ils lui déchirèrent ses habits qui lui donnait encore un aspect humain pour lui offrir des guenilles. L'Église des Murmures voulait humilier cette créature, la rendre d'un aspect le plus horrible pour qu'aucune pitié ne lui soit accordé.

Un haut prêtre de l'Église arriva à proximité du délictueux. Un homme d'un âge avancé. Sûrement comme la vieille Maeda qui avait été éliminée par Shin. Ce souvenir fit sourire légèrement le demi-diable. Ce rictus fut détecté par cet homme à l'apparence hautaine et aux yeux noircis par la vengeance.

 **"Coupez lui les cheveux. Qu'il ne reste que le strict nécessaire pour lui prendre la tête et le montrer au monde. Il faut que le peuple voit tes traces de sa vile race."**

B.O.B fut surpris de cette attitude si méprisante et si rabaissante envers lui. Quelque chose de lâche et de mesquin de la part de cet individu qui lui paraissait encore plus horrible. Il ne put se débattre quand on l'emmena dans une autre pièce pour lui couper l'ensemble de ses cheveux. Le mage assista impuissant à la chute de ses boucles noisettes sur le sol. Ce qui lui donnait son charme. Ses cheveux soyeux dont il prenait tellement soin quand il passait à l'auberge. Tous réduit à des déchets au sol. Les mains qui lui coupaient les cheveux n'étaient pas des plus tendres. Il tirait avec violence sur sa tête, lui coupait par endroits plus de cheveux, par d'autres moins. Le rendant encore plus sauvage, plus animal qu'auparavant. Il ne laissa qu'un petit espace avec des cheveux plus longs, pour permettre à l'exécuteur de brandir la tête. Le reste de la chevelure était coupée au plus court. Parfois il y avait des trous sur l'ensemble de son crâne. D'autres fois quelques cheveux se battaient en duel pour prendre la place.

Les paladins se réjouissaient de cette coupe.

 **"Cela convient parfaitement pour un monstre comme toi."** souriaient-ils en se moquant de cette dernière.

Ils le laissèrent un instant seul avec son reflet dans un seau d'eau. Balthazar toucha de ses mains menottées le crâne. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage. On l'avait rendu monstrueux. On lui avait enlevé toute forme humaine. On l'avait rendu misérable, dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles, dans ses actions, dans son physique. Il avait l'apparence souhaitée par ces Églises qui voulaient l'exécuter.

 **"Allez, amène-toi ! Monstre !"** hurla le paladin en lui tirant la dernière mèche longue sur son crâne.

Balthazar gémit de douleur sans verser aucune larme. Son esprit était figé, comme endormi par ce qu'il venait de subir.

Il fut entraîné sans aucune douceur vers le lieu de sa mort.

Le mage entendait la voix de ce peuple qui le méprisait. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à ces personnes. Lui qui voulait combattre sa part démoniaque pour venir en aide aux gens. Ce pathétique mage banni par son académie. Balthazar repéra dans la foule une femme encapuchonnée avec un homme d'un certain âge à l'allure forte. Pourquoi ces deux-là, plutôt que les autres ? Sûrement car c'étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas cette expression de dégoût, de rage ou de satisfaction sur le visage. Non, c'était de la tristesse. Il reconnut rapidement les traits de ces deux personnes. Des visages plus que familiers. Les derniers visages qu'il aurait cru voir dans sa vie. Ceux de ses parents humains.

Les larmes commençaient à se former sur le bords de ses yeux, tandis que l'un des paladins obligea le Lennon à s'agenouiller sur le sol. Le visage plaqué contre le bois qui servait de billot pour lui appliquer la sentence.

Balthazar regrettait d'être devenu le monstre qu'il était. D'avoir rompu avec tous ses serments. Surtout celui envers sa mère. Celui de ne pas suivre l'instinct du père. La hache était près de sa gorge comme pour viser afin de trancher en une fois cette tête. Balthazar tourna légèrement son visage pour observer les yeux vides de sentiments de son exécuteur.

La hache monta dans le ciel.

 **"Pardonne-moi... Maman..."** souffla le diable, tandis que la lame s'approchait de sa carotide.

* * *

 _\- Pour la fin vous devrez me faire un jet de dé de 100 :_

 _1 à 50 =Chapitre 2 a (publication le 11/09/2016)_

 _51 à 100 = Chapitre 2 b (publication le 18/09/2016)_


	3. Mise à mort : Réussite

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 ** _Nous y voilà, à l'une des fins que vous avez tiré au dés. Votre chance a-t-elle souri ? Avez vous fait des réussites ? Ou attendez-vous le chapitre de l'échec ?_**

 ** _Allez, assez tergiversé. On commence par nos traditionnels remerciements. Cela me fait chaud au coeur de recevoir des commentaires sur ce genre d'histoire. Je n'étais pas sure que le concept vous plaise. Ceci est surtout un test pour une future fanfiction plus longue et surtout avec plus de choix. ^^ Cette dernière est en cours de préparation et j'espère pouvoir vous l'a mettre en ligne en début de l'année 2017._**

 _ **Merci à Klervia pour la correction.**_

 _ **Merci à : Shueino (ma correctrice Officielle ! Je peux vous l'affirmer, à qui j'ai confié des autres textes. Merci à toi ma pitchoune adorable !), à SunWings (Niark, niark, niark. Je me suis dit qu'un jour je devais lui couper ses cheveux.), à** **Aries Fey (Succès critique ! Bravo ! Pluie de cookie et de Bacciolino en prime de ce chapitre alors !), à Devilblight (nous allons voir se que les dés on réservé à notre pyromage adoré.), à NightmareDragon FB (non, tu n'as pas foiré ton jet ! Tu peux venir le lire), à Yumakurotsuki (Oh oui ! Une nouvelle Sadique anonyme. Hmmm Hmm. Pardon, je m'égare xD)**_

 _ **Et merci à vous qui suivez cette fanfic dans l'ombre.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait plaisir d'avoir vos retours et vos réactions face à ce genre de fanfics.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine avec les échecs de votre jet de dés.**_

 _ **En attendant, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie à vous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Réussite.**_

* * *

Un bruit de métal résonna au creux des oreilles du diable. Il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Il entrouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés, craignant de laisser la tristesse l'envahir. Balthazar se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et fut surprit de voir à ses côtés le paladin de la Lumière : Théo de Silverberg. L'inquisiteur avait le regard sévère envers les paladins des Murmures.

Toute la population était surprise de voir le guerrier d'une Église venir défendre un diable.

 **"Que faites-vous espèce d'imbécile ? Je viens pour anéantir cette hérésie ! Alors ! Hors de mon chemin !"** s'énerva l'exécuteur.

Théo souffla. Avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il bascula la hache du bourreau pour le faire reculer. L'éloigner du diable. Il se posta juste devant Balthazar qui restait bouche bée. Le paladin de la Lumière se prépara à combattre.

 **"Vous êtes fou ! Vous allez laisser cette créature détruire le monde ? Vous voulez nous détruire ! L'Église de la Lumière est-elle contre nous, les gens du peuple !"** s'énervèrent les paysans et leur famille regroupés au pied de l'échafaud.

 **"Vous allez vous taire !"** hurla Théo l'arme toujours prête à le défendre. **"Vous prétendez connaître toute l'histoire ! Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire."**

 **"Ma famille a été détruite. Des enfants sont morts ! Que faites-vous de tout ce qui a été détruit !"** s'écria la population.

 **"SILENCE !"** s'impatienta le paladin de la Lumière. **"Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est ce que les autres Églises ont commis sur nous. Que l'Église des Murmures nous a provoqué. Qu'ils nous ont incité à combattre et à réveiller le diable qui est dans mon ami. Vous avez lancé une attaque sur moi, alors que je n'étais pas en possession de toutes mes capacitées. Vous avez appelé une entité supérieure. Vous avez causé la destruction ! Vous avez causé plus de problèmes. Simplement pour votre ego, pour vos pouvoirs ! Pour plus de puissance !"**

Balthazar se releva du billot. Il leva la tête vers le regard incrédule des habitants. Ces derniers semblaient être en proie au doute. Ils avaient cependant encore la colère contre le diable et contre son pouvoir qui avait tout dévasté. Il senti la rancoeur de ces êtres. Et le regard attendri de cette mère devant le fils qu'il était et devant sauvetage du paladin.

 **"Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? Est-ce que l'Église des Murmures serait derrière toute cette affaire ? Est-ce que c'est à cause d'eux que le diable a été réveillé ? Cet homme gringalet serait-il innocent ?"**

Les doutes s'élevèrent. Ils observèrent le paladin de la Lumière prêt à se battre pour défendre sa cause. Bob se senti être un peu plus humain qu'auparavant. Un peu moins monstre. Ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage, ravi de voir qu'une possibilité de son innocence survive dans la tête des gens.

Cependant certains restaient sceptiques des propos du paladin et hurlaient : **"À MORT LE DÉMON ! À MORT LE DÉMON !"**

Des paladins des Murmures s'avancent vers l'échafaud. Balthazar pu voir dans la foule le visage de sa mère priant, les yeux étincelants face au paladin de la Lumière. Comme si elle espérait de tout son coeur que le paladin puisse aider son enfant. L'homme à ses côtés la prit dans ses bras tandis que les paladins des Murmures entouraient le paladin et le demi-diable.

 **"Nous allons protéger les habitants. Nous, les paladins des Murmures. Vous allez subir notre puissance !"** s'énerva le Bourreau.

 **"Approchez bande d'ignares !"** souffla le paladin, l'arme au clair.

Devant lui, cinq paladins des Murmures s'attaquèrent à Théo, prêts à se battre pour faire régner leur vérité.

 **"ABATTEZ-LES !"** crièrent les paladins.

 **"Théo, fous le camp ! Ne reste pas là, tu va te faire tuer !"** hurlait Balthazar en se mettant à genoux, les yeux pleins de larmes.

 **"Tu crois que je vais te laisser ici ? Tu es sous ma surveillance. Certes, tu as commis des crimes. Laissé parler ton démon. Créée des désastres dans la région. Tu es un démon, un des monstres que je combats."**

 **"Eh ! Je croyais que tu allais me défendre, pas te battre contre moi."** souffla le mage.

 **"C'est ce que je fais imbécile. Je vais te défendre. Cependant je sais que tu n'as pas désiré détruire ces vies. Tu as agis comme un idiot il est vrai. Mais plutôt par instinct, comme un animal. Et à cause de ces imbéciles des autres Églises. Aucun n'a cherché à combattre le vrai mal. La véritable menace que sont les Intendants. Ceux qui essayent de conquérir le monde et de déstabiliser l'ordre."** aboya l'inquisiteur.

 **"Tu vas réussir à les vaincre ?"** demanda Balthazar.

 **"Cela n'est rien devant tout ce que l'on a déjà battu. Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser te ridiculiser tout seul. Avec tes cheveux si courts et ces trous, tu as l'air d'un imbécile."**

 **"Je n'ai rien demandé."** pouffa B.O.B avec un petit sourire de coin.

 **"Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne viendrais jamais seul au combat."**

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, Shinddha et Grunlek surgirent de la foule. Des flèches et de la terre volèrent alors que l'orage tonnait au-dessus des têtes de chacun.

 **"Nous ne renoncerons pas. Balthazar n'a subi que les conséquences de vos choix imbéciles et immoraux. Ce n'est parce que c'est un démon que c'est une hérésie."** déclara Théo en tournant la pointe de son épée vers un paladin des Murmures. **"C'est la faute de vos extrémismes de religion si nous sommes venu à ce combat. C'est à cause de vos choix que certaines personnes sont maltraités. À cause de votre envie de pouvoirs que nous en sommes là. Alors je me battrai ! Pour la Justice !"**

Balthazar resta subjugué devant le discours de son ami. Les étoiles d'eau salée suivaient leur chemin tandis que sa mère disparaissait de la foule.

Le combat allait commencer quand la foudre tomba devant les paladins des Murmures. Décontenancés, ils reculèrent, un brouillard devant leur yeux. Quelque chose obscurcit leur vision, et, interloqués, ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir admirer la disparition des membres de l'équipe.

 **"Ils ont fuit, les lâches. Chercher-les ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! "** s'écria le haut prêtre des Murmures qui venaient de rejoindre les paladins.

Ils n'imaginaient pas que, dans un coin de ruelles, caché par des caisses qui bloquaient toute la rue, Balthazar était secouru par ses amis. Tous ses amis. Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory. Mais aussi Aldo Azure et Mani le Double.

Le mercenaire elfe avait usé de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Il avait soulevé des caisses au bout d'une ruelle, ouvrit une sortie, avant de replacer le tout à sa place afin de cacher leur présence. Il avait aussi été le maître d'oeuvre dans le déplacement rapide de Théo de Silverberg pour sauver Balthazar. Il avait aidé dans la course grâce à son pouvoir télékinésique.

 **"Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?"** demanda Balthazar tandis qu'Eden lui léchait les larmes sur les joues.

 **"C'est ta mère qui m'a contacté."** souffla Aldo Azure **"Elle m'a donné cette quête en espérant que je rencontre d'autres aventuriers dans sa route. Elle ignorait que nous avions travaillé ensemble. Elle avait entendu parler de votre exécution. Elle voulait vous sauver, car vous êtes son fils. La chaire de sa chair."**

 **"On s'est vite rassembler quand Aldo a eu l'information. Nous sommes venu voir ta mère. Une belle femme d'ailleurs."** souriait Shinddha en aidant Balthazar a se relevé et marché lentement dans la ruelle, pendant que Mani surveillait les environs.

 **"Elle voulait nous offrir une récompense pour te sortir de cette situation. Mais nous l'avons refusé. Car tu es notre ami."** souriait Grunlek.

 **"Et puis, nous ne pouvions pas accepter cela. Ton exécution n'était qu'une vengeance pour l'église des murmures. Pour nous faire payer de se qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Ils abusent de leur pouvoir. De leur croyance."** concluait Théo le regard tourné vers le sol, l'air honteux.

Balthazar aurait voulu demandé la raison de la gêne qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami, cependant une voix familière l'en empêcha. Il vit à quelques métres de là, sa mère : Maria Lennon avec son père adoptif : Léonard Lennon.

La femme d'un certain âge avait conserver cette douce candeur. Les yeux rempli d'émotion, elle se mit à courir vers son fils et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra avec force lui caressant le crâne dont on lui avait ôté sa belle chevelure ondulée.

 **"Mon fils. Mon petit Balthazar."** pleurait-elle ravie.

 **"Maman...Pardon...Pardon d'avoir laisser le démon avoir saccagé tout sur son passage je..."** commença Balthazar en proie à la honte, au doute et à la tristesse.

 **"Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé des personnes qui te comprenne. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir dans mes bras, mon petit. Merci. Merci à vous aventuriers de prendre soin de mon petit."**

N'importe quel adulte aurait essayé de paraître fier et de demander à son parent d'arrêter de le surnommé ainsi. Balthazar n'en fit rien. Il se sentait redevenir un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Lui qui venait de frôler la mort était heureux de sentir un peu de douceur dans ce monde. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il voulait que ce monde soit un peu plus humain. Que la bonté et le bon sens régne dans ce monde. Les bras serré contre le dos de sa mère. Il sentait sa chaleur et l'odeur qu'il gardait en mémoire. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour observer le regard de son père adoptif : Léonard.

Il craignait aussi son jugement. De cet humain qui avait accepté d'élever le fils d'un autre. Et qui plus est d'un diable. Il avait déjà rencontré Enoch. Il n'avait pas essayé de le défier, il savait que l'autre avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait déjà perdu une première fois sa bien aimé par le diable. Et il l'avait récupéré. Léonard s'approcha de son fils adoptif. Il tendit sa main vers le visage de ce dernier et lui caressa lentement la joue.

 **"Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon fils."**

Malgré les traces de sa race démoniaque. Même si son côté obscur s'était réveillé. Que ses pupilles de diables étaient visibles, Léonard pouvait entrapercevoir ce côté candide de Balthazar. La même partie qu'il avait connu chez l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli. Le boulanger captura entre ses doigts l'une des larmes du demi-diable.

C'était ainsi que l'équipe se forma pour sortir de la ville et secourir leur ami blessé. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent un abri pour se remettre de l'expérience et pour protéger les proches du magicien.

 _ **Fin.**_


	4. Mise à mort : Echec

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Juliabakura.**_

 _ **On revient avec la fin de la fanfiction. A vous qui avez lancé votre dés et que vous avez eu entre 51 et 100. Voici votre histoire. Votre version de la fin de Mise à Mort.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

 _ **Je remercie :**_

 _ **SunWings (Oui, il a perdu ses cheveux. Tu en veux un dessin ? xD) et PKClarine (n'aie pas peur. Approche, on ne te fera pas de mal. Niark Niark Niark.)**_

 _ **Et à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**_

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin de cette histoire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit commentaire de l'amour.**_

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie sur vous._**

* * *

 _ **02 : Echec - La danse des flammes démoniaques.**_

Alors que la hache devait atterrir sur le frêle cou du magicien, un horrible cri fut poussé. Une intense chaleur fut produite non loin du demi-diable. Puis un cri assourdissant et une odeur désagréable au nez du demi-diable. Soudain, le cri unique se transforma en une multitude d'exclamation. Balthazar entrouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir la hache tombant non loin de lui. Il vit à ses côtés, le corps calciné de son bourreau. Il sentit une énorme pression magique derrière lui. Devant lui, la population était terrifiée. Elle semblait voir un monstre.

Lui, entendit une voix qui lui était familière. Beaucoup trop familière.

 **"QU'ESPÉREZ VOUS FAIRE A MON FILS ! MORPION ! VOUS AIMEZ VOIR DU SPECTACLE ! EH BIEN VOUS AUREZ UN BARBECUE DE PALADIN DES MURMURES !"** hurla une voix de créature terrifiante, immense et puissante.

Balthazar reconnu immédiatement la voix de son géniteur. Enoch, le démon des enfers, des flammes et des mensonges. Tandis qu'il se retournait avec ses faibles forces, notre mage aperçu un diable. Bien plus grand que lui quand il laissait parler sa part démoniaque. Bien plus imposante. Bien plus puissante. Enoch mesurait bien plus de 30 mètres de hauts. Ses mains griffues s'abat dans les membres de l'église qui tentaient de le vaincre. Des flammes sortirent du bout de ses doigts punissant quiconque viendrait le défier. Le brasier envahi l'échafaud pour aller vers les habitations et la foule.

Balthazar jeta un coup d'oeil dans la foule et vit que sa mère avait disparu. Le demi-diable espérait tendrement que sa mère avait pu s'enfuir. Que son père diable ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Qu'il n'aurait pas osé le blessé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, qu'il vit le haut prêtre de l'église une épée en main, prêt à lui planter la lame dans le corps. Balthazar n'eu pas le temps de réagir, qu'un ongle noir et immense se planta dans le dos de l'humain. Une gerbe de sang s'écoula de sa bouche et de la blessure. Les yeux devinrent vitreux. Sous le mage, la main d'Enoch, immense, le souleva délicatement. Le diable menaçait les vermines qui se trouvait sous son imposante carrure, tandis qu'il admirait son fils meurtri.

 **"VOUS VOUS EN ÊTES PRIS A MON FILS ! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER MÉCRÉANTS !"** s'énerva le diable en retirant de son ongle le haut prêtre et le jetant comme un moucheron sur le sol. Avec un violence dont il ne pourrait pas se remettre.

Balthazar admira le travail de son patriarche dans la ville. Il n'y avait que des cris, cette odeur nauséabonde et la dévastation d'un autre royaume. le mage ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait être qu'un spectateur de cette scène. La dévastation ne dura que quelques minutes. Un court instant pour tout réduire en cendre.

Un instant si court dans les yeux d'un géant. Une pacotille, avant que le démon s'éloigna de toute civilisation. Qu'il parte au delà de toute cette mort répandue dans les flammes.

Il parcoura les plaines et les montagnes. Il s'éloigna de tout regard suspect avant de se rendre dans une grotte. Il déposa lentement Balthazar près d'un rocher avant de reprendre une apparence un peu plus humaine.

 **"Qu'est-ce...Pourquoi avoir tuer tout ces gens ? MAMAN ETAIT LA BAS !"** hurlait Balthazar encore affaibli par son parcours en prison.

 **"Je le sais mon fils."** souffla Enoch en ayant le dos tourné. **"C'est elle qui a fait appel à moi. Elle m'a demandé de te sauver."**

Balthazar resta un moment interdit. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un énième mensonge de la part de son patriarche. Qu'il avait juste inventé cette histoire pour le faire tomber dans son piège.

 **"Elle n'aurait jamais demandé que le sang soit coulé. Elle n'aurait jamais demandé une chose pareil ! Elle n'aurait pas..."** continua Balthazar avant qu'Enoch ne se retourne et lui tende un papier.

 **"Lit ça mon fils."**

Tremblant, Balthazar attrapa le bout de papier. Il le déplia et découvrit l'écriture qu'il connaissait. Celle de sa mère. Une écriture fine et délicate. Il lut le message suivant :

 _ **"Enoch, mon amour passé. Je sais que je n'ai été qu'une vague histoire pour toi. Je sais que tu ne me considère que comme un objet, une faible créature dans ta vie. Mais je souhaite te demander une faveur. Mon fils...Notre fils est en danger de mort. Il sera exécuté dans quelques jours. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. J'ai bien essayé de trouver quelqu'un a qui faire confiance pour le sauver. Mais qui viendrait aider un diable. Je sais que toi tu le peux. Qu'il s'agit de ta descendance. Peut être l'un de tes rares enfants. Et je souhaite sincèrement que tu puisse lui permettre de vivre. Je sais qu'il a accepté sa part démoniaque. Je sais ce qu'il a commis. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, ni moi sa mère, ni Léonard, l'homme qui a partagé ma vie et celle de mon petit Balthazar ne pourront l'aider. C'est auprès de toi qu'il pourra grandir. Je l'ai trop longtemps gardé auprès de moi. Aujourd'hui, je me fais vieille. Je suis une humaine et la mort viendra bientôt m'emporter. C'est pour cela, que je te confie la vie de notre fils.**_

 _ **Prends soin de lui.**_

 _ **Dis lui que je l'aime et que je veillerai sur lui au-delà de la mort.**_

 _ **Ta bien aimée**_

 _ **Maria Lennon."**_

Les larmes de Balthazar coulèrent sur ses joues. Le gouts salés fut recueilli sur le bords de ses lèvres tandis qu'il comprenait l'intention de cette lettre. Enoch était resté silencieux pendant toute sa lecture. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre dans ses bras son fils et de lui offrir une étreinte paternel.

 **"Je veillerai sur toi, mon fils. Tu peux pleurer. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. Même pour nous les démons. Nous ne sommes plus des créatures sans sentiments. Nous les avons accueilli dans notre sein. Alors laisse couler les larmes. Laisse aller tes émotions."**

Balthazar s'aggripa sur les vêtements de son père en poussant un cri. Un hurlement déchirant de douleur et de tristesse. Sa mère savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Mais elle l'avait protégé, comme à son habitude. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle avait même cherché le diable en personne pour s'assurer que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

Ses alliés, les aventuriers avec qui il a voyagé. Il ne les avait pas senti. Il ne les avait pas vu. Ils l'avaient abandonné. Mais pas lui. Pas son père. Pas Enoch.

Avec une grande douceur, il toucha le crâne de son fils. Celui à la coiffure impeccable dont il ne restait qu'une petite mèche. Les doigts démoniaques touchèrent le restant des mèches. De ses dernières, il fit renaître sa longue chevelure ondulée. Les cheveux redonnèrent cet aspect séduisant à ce demi-diable. Ce charisme dont s'amuser à utiliser le pyromage.

 **"Je resterai là. Avec toi Balthazar. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Plus jamais. Nous allons vivre ensemble. Pour toujours. Mon cher fils."**

Balthazar ne voulait pas devenir un diable causant la mort et la destruction. Mais qu'avait-il a gagné à rester si humain ? Ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Les civils le regardaient comme un monstre. Sa mère était surement morte. Il n'avait qu'une seule bouée de secours. Qu'un seul rocher sur lequel s'accrocher. Ce fameux père démoniaque : Enoch.

Ses yeux de chat observèrent ce père charismatique, qui lui essuyait doucement les gouttes qui perlaient sur les écailles de son descendant.

 **"Tu ne sera plus jamais seul. Nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité. Suis moi. Mon fils."**

Comme envoûté, Balthazar accepta la requête de son père et s'embarqua dans cette folle aventure de démon.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

De retour sur la fin de notre histoire. ^^

Je crois que vous ne vous attendiez pas totalement à ce genre de fin, mais plus une Death Fics. Sur le coup, j'avais envie de l'écrire ainsi. De l'éliminer purement et simplement et de raconter la tristesse d'une mère. Et finalement, je me suis ravisée en me disant qu'il allait vivre l'éternité, mais d'une manière dont il est prisonnier. Enchainé à jamais à son papa démoniaque.

Voilà, voilà.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop (et Sun, je lui ai fait repoussé les cheveux, c'était prévu quand je lui ai sauvé la vie, bien avant ta réaction. xD)

Bacciolino et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le Golem, le lore de Grunlek.

Juliabakura.


End file.
